Flyboy In Me
by Jaimi
Summary: Harm apologizes to a special friend in a unique way.


  
_Disclaimer:_ Don't own anyone or anything. Characters and such are the property of   
Paramount, CBS and Donald P. Bellisario. The (slightly altered) song used is   
"Cowboy In Me" by Tim McGraw. Don't own it or him either.  
  


**_ Flyboy In Me  
By: Jaimi _**

  
  
June 2002   
  
0124 ZULU  
McMurphy's   
  
Mac was mad again. Not that he could blame her. He'd made another cocky, heartless comment that had set her off...again. He thanked his lucky stars they'd gotten their friendship back to normal (as normal as their friendship could be), or else he'd be in even more trouble. She had been a hell of a lot less forgiving then. She wasn't looking too forgiving at the moment either though, as the small group of them occupied McMurphy's on the pleasantly warm, June evening.   
  
She was chatting with Harriet, pointedly ignoring Harm. Ouch. That hurt. However, he knew he deserved it. He sighed, recalling her frustrated words before she'd stormed out of his office earlier that day.   
  
_ "...are all Flyboys as arrogant and impossible as you, Harmon Rabb Junior?" _  
  
Harm laughed humorlessly to himself. The words and the truth of them reminded him of a song Mac had been singing a few nights ago as they'd sat in her living room, finishing up a case. He stopped mid sip, beer forgotten, as he suddenly had an idea to make it up to his best friend. Hopefully it'd be enough to soften even *her* tough Marine exterior, and make her listen.   
  
Hopping off his stool, he went over to the bartender and whispered something in his ear. Smiling, the bartender nodded his approval and went into the back, coming out moments later with a guitar. He followed Harm over to the sound system at the back of the bar where they had karaoke and dance nights. While Harm settled on a stool, gathering his nerves, the bartender set a microphone up in front of him, and with a wink, left him alone on the small, slightly raised stage.   
  
Meanwhile, Mac had noticed her partner leaving his seat and had followed him with her eyes. Still talking to Harriet all the while, she promptly stop speaking as her partner settled on a stool on the bar's mini stage, guitar in hand. Harriet, and the others who had been listening to Mac talk, turned to look at the reason for her abrupt stop in conversation.   
  
Sturgis chuckled. "This ought to be interesting...who put him up to it?"   
  
"Harm can sing," Mac bit out indignantly, automatically defending her partner, despite her annoyance with him.   
  
"Easy, Colonel. I know he can sing, but he's not one to get up in front of strangers. Gotta be some special reason for doing it. A dare, or...."   
  
He trailed off, seeing the look in his old academy buddy's azure blue eyes. They were locked with Mac's own liquid brown ones as he began strumming the guitar. Sturgis knew the two had had a fight earlier, or rather Harm had spoken before thinking...again.   
  
"...or an apology," Sturgis finished, sharing looks with the rest of the JAG crew and their acquaintances. The Admiral shared Sturgis' smirk, while Bobbi, Harriet and Meredith shared an 'aw, how sweet' look. Tiner just grinned, shaking his head and sipping his beer.   
  
Mac scowled, looking away from her partner, and glaring at her friends. "Whatever," she said, not giving in to Harm's pleading look. That was okay, he hadn't begun apologizing yet.   
  
Everyone but Mac turned to fully face the stage, and listen as Harm began to sing.   
  
_ "I don't know why I act the way I do   
Like I ain't got a single thing to lose   
Sometimes I'm my own worst enemy   
I guess that's just the flyboy in me _   
  
The others broke out in smiles upon hearing the single change in lyrics. They were all familiar with the song, and recognized how much it described Harm.   
  
Mac was trying hard to ignore him, but the words came through clear and she listened, though trying to appear careless.   
  
_ "I got a partner most would love to have   
  
_ He had her attention now. He had everyone's attention.   
  
_ But sometimes I still make her fightin' mad   
At where this road I'm heading down might lead   
I guess that's just the flyboy in me   
  
"The urge to run, the restlessness   
The heart of stone I sometimes get   
The things I've done for foolish pride   
The me that's never satisfied   
The face that's in the mirror when I don't like what I see   
I guess that's just the flyboy in me   
  
"The urge to run, the restlessness   
The heart of stone I sometimes get   
The things I've done for foolish pride   
The me that's never satisfied   
The face that's in the mirror when I don't like what I see   
I guess that's just the flyboy in me   
  
_ _ "Girl I know there's times you must have thought   
There ain't a line you've drawn I haven't crossed   
But you set your mind to see this friendship through   
I guess that's just the friend I have in you _   
  
_ "We ride and never worry about the fall   
I guess that's just the flyboy in us all..."_   
  
As he trailed off, the room erupted into cheers and applause, Harm blushing ever so slightly that only his tuned partner noticed. She sighed, shaking her head, but smiled affectionately at her partner. She knew who he was, and everything that was a part of him. She also knew in her heart that he never meant the hurtful things he sometimes said, but it was nice every once in a while to be reminded of that. He was who he was, and she loved him, Flyboy in him and all.   
  
He was approaching the table, a plead for forgiveness evident in his eyes. She laughed softly at the look, and without a word, stood. Not caring that her CO was sitting right there with the rest of their friends, minus Bud and Gunny, she hugged him. He hugged her back, chuckling as she whispered in his ear. "A regular apology would have sufficed, Flyboy."   
  
He smiled, giving her a gentle squeeze. "Not for you, Ninja Girl. Besides, would it have gotten me a hug?" he replied, loud enough for their amused friends to hear.   
  
Sturgis cocked his head to the side. These two were closer than he had thought. Of course, Harriet had told him as much earlier after Mac had stormed out of Harm's office. They bickered on and off, but they had a close friendship. Apparently, what Sturgis had seen upon first arriving at JAG was not their usual relationship. Harriet had said something about Mac's ex-fiancee, and Harm's ex-girlfriend causing friction. The Lieutenant appeared happy that the ex's were gone. If they caused that much trouble between the two, he was also glad they were gone. They had left enough of a mess as it was.   
  
He listened, sharing a grateful smile with the others, as Harm and Mac made up. They all hated when the partners fought. It made everyone miserable.   
  
"You can always get a hug, Sailor. Always."   
  
"Thanks Marine, and I am sorry for being such a jerk."   
  
"You're not a jerk, Harm....you're a Flyboy, and I wouldn't want you any other way."   
  
The End   
  
Jaimi Copyright@2002 


End file.
